Nacidos para morir
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Los dos fueron elegidos para los juegos del hambre pero ellos ya se conocían…recordaban los momentos que pasaron en la pradera, entrenando y hablando, pasando el tiempo juntos…aunque con el tiempo se dan cuenta que en verdad sienten algo mas que amistad, lo único que les impedía estar juntos era que ya tenían su muerte escrita...Este fic participa en el Reto Enero "La Cornucopia"


_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia"_

Glimmer, como todos los días, se alejaba de su casa, se ponía su ropa de entrenamiento; unos pantalones cómodos, negros largos hasta los tobillos, unas botas de montana del mismo color y una camisa con las mangas cortas con escrito en la espalda el número 1 de su distrito. Glimmer se hizo una trenza rápidamente antes de salir y salio de su casa sin hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando estuvo en la calle, se apresuro a ir hacia el grande edificio de entrenamiento donde los chicos menores de 18 años, entrenaban para los juegos; ahí paso casi toda su vida entrenando, sus padres querían que fuera la mejor y que fuera elegida para ser un tributo en los juegos para traerle orgullo a su familia.

Ella en vez de entrar, ya que estaba cerrado, pasó de largo, caminando por la izquierda del lugar y yendo hacia la parte de atrás del edificio donde estaba lleno de puros árboles. Glimmer se adentro entre estos; sabia que mas lejos se encontraba una cerca donde si la pasabas salías electrocutado pero ella no iba a suicidarse, ella iba a ver a alguien.

Después de media hora de camino se detuvo viendo desde lejos la luz proveniente del sol. Cada vez se acerco a la luz y cuando estuvo entre ella, comprobó que ya había llegado; se tuvo que tapar los ojos con la palma de la mano, el sol estaba fuete pero había brisa suficiente para estar bien; el lugar era grande, desde lejos se veían montanas…Era una pradera, de un verde fuerte, con pocos árboles alrededor y algunas flores en el suelo, un lugar muy bonito donde no se podían ver edificios ni mucha gente, donde te adentrabas y podías ver desde cerca la naturaleza.

Cuando vio desde lejos la cerca**,** se detuvo, se apoyo en un árbol y miro el paisaje, esperando a que la persona que esperaba apareciera. El silencio reinaba, el viento movía algunas flores en el suelo y las hojas de los árboles, Glimmer dejo caer su mochila al suelo y camino hacia la pradera, se sentía como una hormiga, todo era tan grande y tan verde…

—Nunca se cansa uno de verlo ¿verdad? —Glimmer se volteo bruscamente hacia la voz proveniente detrás de su espalda; Marvel se encontraba mirando el lugar con los ojos un poco cerrados por el sol. Cuando se miraron el le sonrío y se acerco. Marvel llevaba de su mano dos espadas, una se la lanzo a ella y la otra se la tuvo en su mano. Glimmer la agarro al vuelo mientras que el caminaba colina abajo. Glimmer lo siguió sin decir nada, desenvaino la espada, dándose cuenta al instante que no cortaba— Hoy practicaremos con la espada ¿Lista?

El se detuvo de repente y se volteo quedando algunos centímetros lejos de ella; ella se detuvo y alzo la espada hacia el; el sonrío e hizo lo mismo. Cuando los dos se quedaron en silencio, solamente escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y el viento, se acercaron al otro, con un grito empezaron a pelear, sus espadas tocándose a cada rato, uno esquivando el golpe, otro bloqueándolo…Glimmer se echo un poco hacia atrás, agarro la espalda con sus dos manos y se acerco a Marvel con un grito de guerra. El la bloqueo fácilmente con su espada y con una patada en la costilla la hizo caer de rodilla.

— ¡No dejes descubierta otras partes del cuerpo cuando tienes al enemigo cerca de ti! —grito el agarrando el pelo de Glimmer y echándolo hacia atrás, poniendo la cabeza de ella en el hombro de el. Ella respiro con dificultad, no le hacia daño, solamente tenia miedo en su cercanía—Busca siempre una forma en como desarmar y matar a tu enemigo—murmuro el en su oreja haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos sintiendo su cercanía.

—lo volveré a cometer —murmuro ella y con una velocidad que ella misma se sorprendió, agarro la espada del suelo, se levanto como un rayo, dejando las manos de Marvel en el aire y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba detrás de el, poniendo su espada en el cuello de el y jalando su pelo hacia atrás. El se sorprendió, después de unos segundos empezó a reírse y ella sonrío triunfal, le había ganado al profesor. Marvel empezó a levantar las manos, rindiéndose.

—Muy bien, ganaste…Es todo por hoy—Glimmer dejo libre el pelo de Marvel y le quito la espada. El se levanto mientras que ella volvía a poner la espada en la vaina. Glimmer no se daba cuenta pero Marvel la miraba, ella estaba de espaldas a el mientras guardaba la espada. Marvel suspiro profundamente y se paso la mano por el cuello ya que le dolía un poco por la presión que había dado ella cuando le puso la espada.

Dejo caer su mano y se acero a ella lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de su espalda. Marvel alzo su mano y la puso en el hombro de ella; Glimmer se ruborizó, mirando de reojo la mano de el en su cuerpo y dejando la espada en su mano por poco cayéndose. Marvel aparto el pelo de ella a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto y se agacho, dejando pequeños besos. Ella arqueo el cuello hacia atrás, dejando mas espacio a el para que siguiera besando ese lado; tocaba el pelo de el, acariciándolo y cerro sus ojos. Marvel con sus manos fuertes hizo voltearla, quedando de frente a el. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y volvieron a besarse, ella se puso de puntillas, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de el mientras que el se agachaba un poco mas y ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella. Los dos siguieron besándose, sus labios tocándose y sus lenguas jugando con la otra.

Marvel acostó a Glimmer en el suelo de la pradera de un verde claro. El sol cada vez se escondía, ya se estaba haciendo tarde pero ellos seguían besándose, Marvel encima de Glimmer y ella debajo de el, sin separarse del otro. Las manos de Marvel viajaban por la barriga de ella, alzando la camisa y tocando la piel suave de ella, subiendo sus manos cada vez más hacia arriba. Glimmer tocaba la espalda de Marvel, quitando de una la camisa y dejándola a un lado; Glimmer admiro la espalda de el, sus músculos por entrenar cada día… no podía soportar ver esa imagen, llevaban tiempo haciendo eso, entrenaban y después terminaban haciendo sexo, desde hace algunos meses que empezaron a gustarse físicamente pero Glimmer se preguntaba si el sentía algo por ella mas que sexo, ya que Marvel solamente pensaba en ser elegido en los juegos; siempre decía que en su vida no habría espacio para el amor, era una cosa que no necesitaba, solamente ganar los juegos del hambre era lo mas importante; Glimmer también pensaba lo mismo pero no respecto del amor, ella quería estar enamorada de alguien que le correspondiera pero eso era imposible ya que el no sentía nada por ella que solamente saciar sus necesidades.

Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos; unieron sus cuerpos. Marvel entraba y salía de ella mientras que ella gruñía de placer y arañaba la espalda de el. No les importaba que todo el distrito escuchara, solamente les importaba estar juntos. Marvel murmura el nombre de ella, sin evitarlo, mientras se movía.

—Te amo—Glimmer se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que acababa de decir. Marvel se detuvo de repente y la miro atentamente. Ella abrió los ojos y se miraron por largo rato. De repente el miro hacia los lados y se aparto de ella. Glimmer se sintió vacía y herida, el se estaba alejando de ella por lo que acababa de decir, "Estupida, todo iba bien hasta que tuviste que arruinarlo"

Glimmer se quedo mirándolo mientras el se vestía rápidamente; el estaba en shock, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera sus padres…"Amor… ¿Qué es eso?" le decían sus padres. "¿Y entonces que es lo que siento por Glimmer? ¿Por qué siempre cuando estoy con ella siento como si mi corazón se saliera de mi cuerpo, como si su presencia me atrajera a ella sin yo saberlo?" pensó el mientras se vestida a espalda de Glimmer " ¿Por qué escapas cuando ella te acaba de decir algo así?" el no sabia porque seguía vistiéndose pero lo hacia, tenia miedo de esas palabras. Cuando se volteo, no encontró a Glimmer, cosa que lo asusto más de lo que estaba. Rápidamente se puso su chaqueta de cuero y salio corriendo, entrando al bosque, gritando el nombre de ella pero ella no aparecía.

—Glimmer…—murmuro el cuando se detuvo en un árbol; claro que la amaba, solamente que no quería admitirlo… tenia que volver al centro y dejar a Glimmer a un lado, no volver a pensar en ella porque si no, le haría daño darse cuenta que la amaba y que ella le correspondía, no podía pensar en el amor, eso no existía…

…

Habían pasados días, meses hasta que llego la cosecha, donde todo el distrito uno estaba contento, esperando a que salieran elegidos sus hijos. Marvel se había puesto su mejor traje, de corbata y traje negro y su pelo marrón peinado.

Todo había sucedido veloz ese día, cuando nombraron a Glimmer, Marvel rápidamente la miro caminar hasta el palco, ella saludaba y lanzaba besos hacia la cámara y todo el público aplaudía feliz, sabían que ella era fuerte y que era un buen tributo para los juegos. Marvel se le quedo mirando, llevaba meses sin verla…cuando lo nombraron, sintió todas las miradas en el. Con una sonrisa y dejando a un lado a Glimmer, se acerco al palco mientras la gente aplaudía y gritaba su nombre.

Los días pasaron veloces, los dos se miraban de reojo y actuaban para las cámaras cuando era el momento pero no se hablaban. Mostraron su lado que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera un profesional. Aunque Marvel siempre sonreía y parecía estar feliz a que empezaran los juegos, no lo estaba al cien por ciento, no quería matar a Glimmer, no quería verla muerta, no quería ver su foto en la noche cuando muriera.

Marvel se levanto de la silla y grito hacia el público haciendo que todos aplaudieran mientras Caesar sonreía a la cámara. Su tiempo había terminado y salio del palco. Sus estilistas le aplaudieron y se alegraron con el.

Cuando todos se habían ido, con paso lento, se acerco al ascensor y apretó el botón de su piso. Cuando se iban a cerrar las puertas, alguien puso una mano e impidió que se cerrara. Marvel se aparto a un lado y dejo pasar a Glimmer. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los dos. Marvel se sentía incomodo, quería que sus manos que se encontraban en sus bolsillos estuvieran en el cuerpo de ella pero tenia que controlarse, mañana empezaban los juegos, no podían tener ningún tipo de relaciones…no mas.

—Entonces…— No lo pudo soportar más, cuando escucho la voz de ella, Marvel se le acerco y la beso. Ella se sorprendió cuando los labios de el estuvieron en los suyos pero dejo que la besara, abriendo la boca y dejando que profundizara el beso. Enredo sus dedos en el pelo de el y siguieron besándose sin soltarse hasta que el ascensor dejo abrir las puertas. Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por largo rato hasta que los interrumpieron.

Habían pasado algunas horas después de eso y no tuvieron tiempo para hablar. Glimmer seguía en su cuarto con su mismo vestido y Marvel en su cuarto con su mismo traje, sin la chaqueta, su lazo en el cuello y el chaleco puesto.

Marvel se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto hacia la sala donde se sentó en el sofá de un salto y cerro los ojos.

— ¿No logras dormir? —Marvel abrió los ojos y vio a Glimmer sentarse alado de el.

—Estoy nervioso por mañana…—dijo el sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

—Yo también…Marvel

—Ya se lo que tienes que decirme— el la hizo callar acercándose mas a ella, quedando muy cerca— fui un estupido… quisiera volver atrás y estar otra vez contigo pero…

—mañana empiezan los juegos, lo se…pero, solamente quisiera saber algo… ¿me amabas? — el se le quedo mirando los ojos por largo rato. El agacho la cabeza y agarro las manos de ella entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Yo nunca creí en el amor, mis padres no se amaban y crecí con esa mentalidad pero…—sus frentes se tocaron y se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

Entraba poca luz desde las ventanas, las luces de los edificios de Capitol City y los gritos de la gente de afuera, felices por el comienzo de los juegos que empezaban mañana, apostando por quien moriría el primer día…

—te amo Glimmer, se que es muy tarde pero te lo tenia que decir, me costo darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti…

Ella lentamente se acerco a los labios de el y los beso en un beso suave, rozando sus labios.

—Al menos lo se y podré vivir con eso—el sonrío y se acerco mas a ella, profundizando el beso. Pasaron así toda la noche, besándose y hablando de lo que no tuvieron tiempo en decirse antes hasta que se hizo tarde. Glimmer se levanto, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en la de el pero cuando se levanto, se separaron. El se le quedo mirando desde el sofá y ella sonrío, se acerco a el y le dio otro beso.

—Nos vemos mañana en la arena—dijo el en un susurro, ella le sonrío y se fue hacia su habitación.

El se quedo en el sofá pensando en que mañana empezaban los juegos y aunque la amaba, tenía que lograr ganar y lo haría por ella…

Fin…

…..

Es cortito ya que tenia que ser un one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, cada vez amo más a Marvel y a esta pareja, lo siento si tengo algún error ortográfico, hago lo posible para no cometerlos.

No es una historia INCREIBLE! pero me diverti en escribirla y espero que ustedes tambien se diviertan un rato en leerla.

Sin más que decir espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
